gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Born This Way (canción)
Born This Way es una canción presentada en el episodio homónimo. La canción original pertenece a Lady Gaga, de su álbum de estudio del mismo nombre, y es el primer y principal sencillo del álbum. La canción es cantada por New Directions. Contexto de la Canción Para aprender a auto-apreciarse y sentir respeto por si mismos, Emma sugiere que cada uno de los miembros de New Directions viste una remera con su defecto, y luego también se unen Will y Emma. La canción es presentada en el auditorio, y Santana viste una remera que Brittany le hizo, pero no sube al escenario, sino que se queda con Dave mirandolos. Rachel se les une en la mitad del baile. Poleras Las remeras tenían las siguientes inscripciones: (en orden de aparición) *'Kurt' ----- "Likes Boys" (Le Gustan Los Chicos) Por su orientación sexual *'Mercedes' - "No Weave" (Sin Curvas) Por su cuerpo robusto *'Tina' ----- "Brown Eyes" (Ojos Marrones) Porque cambiaba su color de ojos con lentes de contacto *'Mike' ----- "Can't Sing" (No Puede Cantar) Porque no puede afinar ni una nota *'Artie' ---- "Four Eyes" (Cuatro Ojos) Porque usa lentes *'Sam' ------ "Trouty Mouth" (Boca de Pez) Por el tamaño de su boca *'Finn' ----- "Can't Dance" (No Puede Bailar) Porque nunca le salen bien los pasos de baile *'Puck' ----- "I'm With Stupid ↓" (Estoy Con El Estúpido ↓) Señalando sus genitales *'Lauren' --- "Bad Attitude" (Mala Actitud) Por su forma de actuar *'Quinn' ---- "Lucy Caboosey" Por su pasado de chica no popular, goda y fea *'Brittany' - "I'm With Stoopid ↑" (Estoy Con La Estúpida ↑) Señalandose a si misma *'Rachel' --- "Nose" (Nariz) Por superar el deseo de operarse la nariz *'Emma' ----- "OCD" (TOC) Transtorno Obsesivo Compulsivo por la limpieza *'Will' ----- "Butt Chin" (Mentón de Trasero) Por la forma de su mentón *'Santana' -- "Lebanese" (Libanesa) Porque Brittany se confundió y quiso escribir "Lesbiana" (Artículo: Playeras de "Born This Way") Letra It doesn't matter if you love him, or capital H-I-M Just put your paws up thumb 'Cause you were born this way, baby My mama told me when I was young We are all born superstars She rolled my hair and put my lipstick on In the glass of her boudoir "There's nothing wrong with lovin' who you are" She said, "'Cause he made you perfect, babe" "So hold your head up girl and you'll go far, Listen to me when I say" I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Ooo there ain't no other way Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was born this way I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Don't be a drag – just be a queen Don't be a drag – just be a queen Don't be a drag – just be a queen Don't be! Give yourself prudence And love your friends Subway kid, rejoice your truth In the religion of the insecure I must be myself, respect my youth A different lover is not a sin Believe capital H-I-M (hey hey hey) I love my life I love this record and Mi amore vole fe yah (love needs faith) I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Ooo there ain't no other way Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was born this way I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Don't be a drag, just be a queen Whether you're broke or evergreen You're black, white, beige, chola descent You're lebanese, you're orient Whether life's disabilities Left you outcast, bullied, or teased Rejoice and love yourself today 'Cause baby you were born this way No matter gay, straight, or bi Lesbian, transgendered life I'm on the right track baby I was born to survive No matter black, white or beige Chola or orient made I'm on the right track baby I was born to be brave I'm beautiful in my way 'Cause God makes no mistakes I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Don't hide yourself in regret Just love yourself and you're set I'm on the right track baby I was born this way Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was born this way Baby I was born this way Ooo there ain’t no other way Baby I was born this way I'm on the right track baby I was born this way I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey! thumb|Santana con su playera de "Lebanese" I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey! Videos thumb|300px|left|Presentación de [[Glee]] thumb|300px|right|Video oficial de Lady GaGa Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Lady Gaga Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones del episodio Born This Way Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones Grupales